From the Inside
by PhantomTales
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido un chico al que conocemos por ser millonario, guapo, con poder y amigos que lo siguen como inútiles, pero quieres saber lo que realmente piensa? AQUÍ! MIREN-- ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Trying not to break

**Disclaimer****: Nada que les parezca que lo han visto antes es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling... un momento después que salió la primera película de Harry Potter todo pasó a propiedad de Warner Brothers así q' ni Rowling ni yo tenemos nada de esto (sorry girl, loose your shot). Draco y su mente tampoco son míos aunque lo quiera. No me demanden por favor.**

**Rating****: PG 13 - Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13 - - no es que esté esperando que si eres menor de 13 te sientes con tus papás a leer esto, es sólo que te sugiero que no lo leas porque tal vez sea un poquito fuerte para ti. Lo que pasa en la historia no es un simple juego de niños (algo que nunca sobra advertir).**

**NA:/**** Hola a todos! Aquí está mi segundo trabajo, espero q' les guste. **

La canción se llama From the inside (igual q' el fanfic) y es de Linkin Park, es demasiado buena, al menos a mi me encanta. El fanfic surgió un día de falta de plan en mi casa oyendo esta canción y no sé xq' lo primero q' se me vino a la cabeza fue Draco Malfoy, bueno dejo de darles lora para q' lean el fanfic y xfa dejen reviews contándome como les pareció.

**From The Inside**

_I don't know who to trust_

_No surprise_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust_

_And the lies…___

Así me siento, no creo que  haya nadie que lo pueda entender… o bueno, tal vez si, cualquier Slytherin que no sean ni Crabbe, Goyle o Parkinson, los tres que se excluyen tras la simple razón de ser demasiado estúpidos como para siquiera entenderlo… ¿Por qué me la paso con ellos? Le he dado vueltas a esa pregunta muchas veces llegando a una conclusión, necesito sentirme superior porque por dentro soy muy inseguro y no sé en quien confiar realmente. 

Todo Slytherin se esconde detrás de una máscara, todos son unos hipócritas… incluyéndome a mi… me escondo detrás de mi nombre, un nombre que inspira respeto aunque yo lo llamaría mas miedo, una fortuna que esconde los rastros de sangre y un protector infalible si se hace todo lo que diga. 

Estoy a punto de cumplir sus órdenes una vez mas, si no lo hago lo más probable es que me mate… así de simple, aunque no me parecería tan fácil si lo estuviera haciendo, no mata a sangre fría, te tortura, un _cruciatus es nada a comparación de eso… cómo lo se? Porque lo he visto, he visto como acaba con los que no le sirven y felicita los que cumplen con dinero, por qué creen que mi familia es millonaria? No será por el fantástico trabajo que hace mi padre en el ministerio. Tantas muertes en sus manos y ahora el turno me toca a mi._

            -Es fácil, no hay de que preocuparse…- me dije a mi mismo en voz baja para no despertar a mi víctima, era esa sangre sucia de Gryffindor, la venganza del señor oscuro empezaría ahí, con Hermione Granger.

Me acerqué a la cama tratando de aguantar la respiración, si alguien ahí se despertaba estaba perdido. Levanté la varita y lancé el hechizo _silenciarus_, por mas que lo intentara ella no podría gritar. La miré a la cara y noté que probablemente estaba teniendo un sueño agradable porque sonreía, si supiera lo que le iba a pasar.

Realmente no quería hacerlo, por más que fuera una sangre sucia… todos esos cinco años la traté mal y ahora en su sexto año en Hogwarts la tengo que matar, pero escogiendo entre ella y yo la decisión es fácil.

_Trying not to break_

_But I'm so tired of this deceit_

_Every time I try to make myself_

_Get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how_

_Trying to put my trust in you_

_Just takes so much out of me…_

          -Despídete Granger- le dije suavemente en el oído,  lentamente se volteó hacia mi y abrió los ojos, intentó decir algo pero no pudo por el hechizo. Me enseñaron bien, la haría suplicar por su vida así que una vez mas moví la varita y dije el hechizo que haría que nadie ahí excepto ella y yo pudieran oír

            -¡¿Malfoy que diablos haces aquí?!

            -Divertirme un poco…- no tardó en notar el cuchillo en mi mano y abrió los ojos en asombro

            -¡Lárgate! – me gritó sentándose y alejándose

            -¿y si no quiero? Nadie te puede oír… nadie vendrá por ti…- se mantuvo en silencio tratando de calmarse y pensar en algo, mientras tanto yo la miraba a los ojos, eso ojos color café que tantas veces me habían odiado pero esta vez eran diferentes, no era odio, era temor, me gusta que me teman.

            -Por favor Malfoy, no…n..-

            -Tranquila, no dolerá… a mí no- y le di una sonrisa maliciosa al verla sufriendo, le hacía creer que no me preocupaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer… '¡hazlo! ¡ya!' me repetía una voz en la cabeza que pude distinguir como la de mi padre '¡eres un inútil!'… si, lo soy, poco a poco el miedo me había invadido y para ese momento estaba en pánico aunque Granger no lo pudiera notar… o eso pensaba yo.

            -N-no lo hagas, s-se q-que no lo quieres hacer- sentí en su voz el miedo y por un instante quedé petrificado ¿cómo podía saber lo que pensaba? 

En ese momento mi mente no supo que hacer, el terror me ganaba y dejé caer la daga, hizo ruido al caer pero eso no me importó en ese momento.

            -Gracias... - su voz seguía temblando pero noté que estaba mas calmada. ¡Mierda! Soy un inútil… debo calmarme y terminar con el trabajo… debo terminar con esto, sabe que la voy a matar y si la dejo ir hablará y yo moriré, la decisión es fácil… o no?... creo que no lo es… ella muere y yo que gano? La vida? Si no fuera por mi padre nunca la habría perdido… vendió mi alma al diablo… matar o morir… y si escojo una tercera opción?... no… moriré de todos modos… me agaché a recoger el cuchillo pero ella habló

            -Malfoy… n-no hagas lo que no quieres hacer- su voz era casi inaudible, debió ver mi inseguridad…nadie había visto eso en mi. Recogí mi arma pero la guardé en la túnica, Granger seguía petrificada del miedo, no entiendo por qué no sale corriendo… debe ser la varita en mi mano, también la guardé… si sale corriendo la mato, si no, la hago olvidar todo lo que pasó y veré que hago. 

Traté de no perderme de nada de lo que hacía.

            -¿No vas a... no vas a hacerme nada?-

            -¿No vas a correr a avisarle a alguien lo que iba a hacer?-

            -No tengo por qué hacerlo... si no lo haces- esta respuesta me confundió, no sabía que era lo que esperaba que hiciera pero ciertamente no que me dijera eso.

            -Si no dices nada…-¿qué estoy haciendo? La voy a dejar así? si dice algo estoy muerto, la debo amenazar… debo…

            -No lo haré-

            -Si dices algo  la próxima no te salvas- parecía entender perfectamente de lo que le hablaba, afirmó con la cabeza y ya no quise seguir ahí ¡eres un inútil! Me volvió a resonar en la mente… si, ya sé que  lo soy. Cuando llegué a la puerta volteé y Granger seguía ahí mirándome pero ya no vi miedo, levanté la varita para hacer el contrahechizo y sin el más mínimo ruido me fui hacia la mazmorra de Slytherin.

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

**NA:/**** Les gustó? Si? Si es así xfa déjenme reviews, no les cuesta nada sólo hagan click en el botón morado de abajo y háganme feliz, cuéntenme cómo les pareció, que les gustó y que no. Sólo acepto críticas constructivas. Gracias, chaitoOoOoO**

Angelina


	2. I won't trust myself with you

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío... ni siquiera Draco... voy a llorar :'(

**Rating****: PG 13 - Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13 - - sin eres menor de 13 años no lo leas, bueno si estás a punto de cumplir los trece no importa... yo xq' carajos me estoy preocupando por escribir esto si de todos modos van a seguir leyendo sin importar lo q' diga.**

**NA:/ **Hola otra vez! Sólo recibí 3 reviews pero no me importa porque sé q' por lo menos a 3 personas les gustó  y por ellas pongo el nuevo capítulo:

**Lorena 2HGP: **No se nota? Draco estaba muerto del miedo como para hacerlo y algo raro no lo dejó = X [se supone q' no debo decir +] Gracias x el review! Fuiste la primera!!!! Si me hubieras visto hubieras pensado q' estaba loca x q' me puse a bailar x todo el cuarto, jajaja. [Afortunadamente estaba sola en mi casa ^_^]

**Paola: **No le borró la memoria, hizo el contrahechizo para q' todas las personas en el cuarto pudieran volver a oír, sería un poco raro q' todas las chicas se despertaran al otro día sordas, no?... Creo q' voy a revisar eso. Me gusta q' te guste, gracias x el review! =D 

**Skgirlfan****: Gracias por la idea! Ya me imagino q' la protagonista sería Hermione... o tal vez Neville, sería chistoso verlo bien arreglado y siendo el centro de atención de todas las chicas de Hogwarts [ jajaja ] déjame terminar esta historia y me pongo a pensar en esa. Gracias por dejar review!!! ;)**

Ok, ahora si los dejo con la historia: tan, tan, tan, tan...

**From The Inside**

**I won't trust myself with you**

_I take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you…_

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, me seguía rondando en la mente una pregunta ¿por qué la dejé ir? Y todo lo que venía con esta… ¿y si dice algo? ¿O alguien se despertó y pudo oír todo? No imbécil estaba el hechizo ¿Por qué hice eso? ¡¿Por qué la dejé ir?!... soy un inútil… tengo que matarla mañana, pero, por qué no lo hice! Ya, la voy a matar mañana, si, eso haré.

Al otro día me paré algo cansado pero tenía clase con la McGonagall esa y no podía faltar a menos que quisiera que le quitaran puntos a mi casa… increíble que me preocupara una imbecilada como esa después de tanto pero aún quería ganarles a todos los idiotas de este colegio. 

Traté de arreglarme rápido, aunque el sueño no me dejaba y bajé al gran hall para desayunar, no comí mas que un café porque me preocupaba lo que pudieran estar diciendo unas mesas mas allá, busqué con la mirada a Granger y la encontré junto a Potter y Weasley… esperaba que fuera diferente o qué? Noté que estaba ahí comiendo y no decía nada, traté de calmarme y busque distracción en Pansy Parkinson, conversaciones en las que sólo ella hablaba y yo la ignoraba pero esa vez pensaba ponerle atención... a la m eso es imposible, esa niña es demasiado hueca.

Estuve un tiempo tratando de oírla y de vez en cuando miraba al trío de estúpidos pero Granger seguía sin hablar, parecía como si encontrara algo fascinante en su plato, la vi pararse y despedirse de sus amigos, salió del gran hall y yo la seguí, me torturaba en el cerebro saber a donde pensaba ir.

La seguí un rato en el que pensé que ella no sabía por donde iba ir y sólo daba vueltas sin sentido hasta que se paró en frente de una estatua de… la oficina de Dumbledore! Perra maldita, por qué confié en ella, esa palabra ni siquiera existía en mi diccionario… confianza, nunca había confiado en nadie y…

_Tension is building inside_

_Steadily_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way_

_Out of me…_

- No puedo…- ¿que? Granger acababa de decir esto casi en un susurro y había bajado la cabeza.

- N-no puedo…- volvió a repetir y por su voz quebrada supe que estaba llorando… no lo hagas Granger, no te arrepentirás, dije para mi mismo, de pronto miró a su reloj y salió corriendo... clase.

Me fui hacia el aula de transformaciones y me senté en una esquina apartada del salón,  a nadie le parecía importar si yo estaba ahí o no, mejor para mí. La profesora entró y una vez tomó lista yo me desconecté del mundo para concentrarme en lo único en lo que había pensado hasta entonces… Granger mantente callada, ya sabes que pasa si hablas, no le des vueltas sólo no hables...me repetía a mi mismo como si ella pudiera oír… ¡¿por qué demonios nadie se acerca y me saca esta idea de la mente?!... necesito calmarme, esta noche lo haré y todo se acabará… no... si estando viva estoy tan preocupado después de muerta estaré peor, pueden encontrar quién lo hizo y no creo que haya a nadie mas a quien culpar mas que a mi.

- ¡Señor Malfoy despierte y de la respuesta!- me gritó la señora esta sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Yo, eee… cuál es la pregunta?- 

- Cual es el conjuro para transformar un glumbumble en pluma?- me preguntó casi adivinando que no iba a responder

- Eee… no lo sé-

- Diez puntos menos para su casa- Mierda, debí poner atención.

Después de una larga mañana pude ir a almorzar y Crabbe y Goyle fueron los primeros en salir corriendo al comedor mientras Pansy se quedó conmigo contándome algo sobre… sobre alguna de esas cosas que hablan las mujeres, nunca lo sabré porque nunca pongo atención. Al llegar al lugar busqué a Granger, seguía preocupado y más ahora que había pasado mucho tiempo en el que había podido atreverse a decir algo, no estaba con Potter ni Weasley, ni en el resto de la mesa... mierda, maldita niña que te hiciste, decidí que lo averiguaría y fui a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Hola niñitas- le saludé a los dos estúpidos

- Que quieres Malfoy- me respondió el pelirrojo ese, qué se cree?

- divertirme y… bueno, preguntar algo, que clase de escoba es la tuya Weasel? parecía una barredora 2 en el partido de ayer, supongo que eso es lo mas probable ya que o compras escoba o compras comida-

- Malfoy por qué no te largas, en serio, queremos pasar un almuerzo sin tener que vomitar por tu presencia- me dijo el Potter ese, ¡imbécil! Sabe que soy mejor que el...

- Mira niña yo hago lo que se me de la gana y… dónde está la sangre sucia?- el pelirrojo cerró sus puños y estaba seguro que me pegaría, en cualquier otra situación me habría divertido hacerlo pegarme, detenerlo y que se ganara un castigo por eso pero solo me importaba saber de la Granger.

- Qué te importa? Está muy mal como para verte- ¿mal? ¿De que habla este?

- ¿Mal? Acaso se le cayó un libro encima en la biblioteca?- dije riéndome

- lárgate, no te importa y mas te vale que no la vallas a atormentar!- me dijo el pelirrojo y supe que estaba en la enfermería, por lo menos era lo mas probable.

- Bien, iré y me encantará atormentarla, tal vez después de almorzar, adiós chiquitas, nos vemos-

- ¡Cállate imbécil!- me gritó Potter y yo lo miré con cara de inferior y me fui a mi mesa. Todo había cambiado, tengo que saber si se va a quedar ahí esta noche o no.

Tal como dije después del almuerzo fui a la enfermería para saber de la sangre sucia, aunque no parezca yo cumplo mi palabra, y me encontré con la enfermera esta... no me acuerdo el nombre, ni me interesa saberlo... me dijo que se había desmayado y pensaban que era por no comer y de pronto estrés... no comer? pero si la vi comer en el desayuno, no, un momento de hecho no comió, sólo miraba su plato y revolvía todo y estrés... no hay que darle muchas vueltas para saber de dónde...

- Poppy tengo mucho dolor de cabeza, tal vez puedas darme algo de corteza de sauce- dijo el "tan buen director de la escuela"

- Claro profesor Dumbledore ya se lo traigo-  la señora esta se fue y de pronto el director me miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y dijo:

- Que hace usted aquí señor Malfoy?- y noté una sonrisa en su cara

- Yo?... vine... vine a ver a Granger- si claro, ya te creyó pensé sarcásticamente

- Me alegra que se lleven bien, debe ser así si la visita cuando está enferma- siguió sonriendo y no me aguanté seguir ahí así que decidí entrar para "ver a Granger" ya que no tenía otra salida. 

Me acerqué a su cama y miré su cara, estaba muy pálida, parecía un fantasma... ¿yo que hago aquí? tengo que irme, ya sé lo que necesito... miré a la puerta para ver si el viejete ya se había ido pero seguía ahí... lárgate! Mierda, ya tienes tu maldita corteza de sauce, largo!... no parecía tener intenciones de irse por lo que decidí sentarme en una silla al lado de la camilla... donde lleguen el cara rajada y el perdedor no sé que voy a hacer... mierda, mierda, mierda, lárgate te ya! Si?... se me estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tengo, puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, tenía sueño ya que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior.

Por fin decidió irse y la enfermera se fue a su cuarto por lo que aproveché la oportunidad de irme también, no era fanático de ir a clases pero ya iba tarde. Cuando volví a mi cuarto al terminar clases me encontré con una lechuza negra que tenía una carta y temí lo peor.

_Qué diablos pretendes hacer Draco?! Por qué no mataste a la chica? el señor tenebroso  estará  planeando tu muerte si no lo haces ya, hay junta el viernes. Para el jueves tienes que haber acabado tu trabajo si no quieres que te pase nada aunque eso es imposible ahora que te retrasaste. Eres un inútil. Siempre lo supe, eres igual a  tu madre._

_El viernes alguien irá por ti._

_L.Malfoy___

- ¡¡¿crees que voy a hacer lo que me digas padre?!! ¡Ya no soy tu muñeco! ¡Déjame en paz maldita sea, me vale culo lo que me pase!- le grité a la carta como si el pudiera oír a través de ella, estaba cansado de obedecer órdenes sólo por mantener la vida que el había vendido.

                                                           º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

**AN:/** Y aquí se acabó. Para las primeras 3 q' dejaron un review para el próximo capítulo les aviso x mail [para q' vean lo q' les pasa por no dejar review]... también a los primeros 3 q' dejen review para este capítulo [los beneficios de hacer a alguien feliz] y necesito q' me digan si quieren q' en serio sea un D/Hr o no, es q' se me ocurrieron 2 finales, uno con los dos y el otro de sólo Draco, ok, bye. Saben para q' es el botón morado de abajo? Bueno no importa sólo hagan clic ahí y escriban algo, por favooooooooooor, si?

Angelina

                                                      |

                                                      V


	3. Tired of this deceit

**Disclaimer****: Si Draco estuviera a la venta lo compraría... _y si vale un millón de dólares?... ¬¬ bueno, tal vez no _**

**Rating****: PG 13 - Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13 - -  los menores de 13 años pueden espichar el botón de atrás, claro, a menos que dejen review ^_^**

**NA: / Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! Son 13 reviews!!!!!!!! Creo q' eso es mala suerte ¬¬ ya me estoy pareciendo a Trelawney [*aaahhhhhhhhghhh*] bueno, los agradecimientos los dejo para el final xq' se q' deben estar q'riendo leer la historia... o no? Bueno tengo la esperanza q' así sea, tercer capítuloOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo:**

**From** The Inside****

**Tired Of This Deceit**

_Trying not to break_

_But I'm so tired of this deceit_

_Every time I try to make myself_

_Get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how_

_Trying to put my trust in you_

_Just takes so much out of me_

_I take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you…_

No podía seguir con esa farsa, no me interesaba ese señor tenebroso ni sus planes de venganza contra Potter, sólo me interesaba seguir existiendo pero ya ni eso me importaba, sólo quería liberarme y solo había una salida a la vista: muerte. No dejaría que me mataran porque me torturarían, prefiero el suicidio, una forma noble de mantener mi orgullo y ganar mi libertad, al fin y al cabo a nadie le haría falta, a nadie.

En ese momento la única que sabría que me pasa sería Hermione… ¿¿la llamé por el nombre??... me estoy volviendo loco, será mejor descansar, desafortunadamente no puedo apagar mi cerebro pero dormiré. Desperté al otro día, era jueves, el último día para terminar con el plan… ¿que voy a hacer? Granger debe salir hoy de la enfermería, irá a clases y no tendré forma de hacer nada… de todas formas no tengo intenciones de hacer nada… ¿matar o morir?… No sé que hacer, ¡mierda! ¿Que hago? Hablar con alguien, no me aguanto la soledad aunque esté condenado a ella, el problema es… con quién?

Bajé a desayunar como de costumbre pero mirando a todo el que pasaba cerca, era como si esperara que alguien se acercara y me preguntara si estoy bien. Patético... a nadie ni siquiera le importo, solo me respetan… respetan? Mejor debo decir que me temen… ¡¿hay alguien con cerebro en este mundo que me ayude?! En ese momento alguien tropezó contra mí.

- Lo siento... yo eee... Malfoy? agh olvídalo-

- Fíjate Granger- pedía a alguien con cerebro... llegó alguien con cerebro; pero no exactamente a quien necesito…mm... servirá – oye-

- Ah?- ya había caminado unos pasos mas allá y cuando la llamé se volteó con miedo

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? Tal vez si estoy en la lista de asesinos mas buscados?- le dije en voz baja para que nadie mas pudiera oír una vez que me acerqué

- N-no- me respondió, parecía que iba a entrar en un shock nervioso, tenía demasiado miedo.

- Cálmate, si no has dicho nada yo no hago nada… sería mejor para ti que yo desapareciera, cierto?-

- Que? C-como así?-

- Pues así Granger, yo desaparezco y tu sigues tu vida tranquila-

- Vas a algún lado?- después de unas cuantas palabras el miedo pareció desaparecer pero aún así estaba prevenida

- Tal vez, depende de lo que me digas- me miró con cara de interrogante, o no tiene ni idea de lo que le estoy hablando o no sabe que decir… estas hablando con Granger imbécil es la segunda.

- Que debo decir?- ve un poquito mas allá niña… necesito una respuesta

- Si quieres que yo siga aquí o no, debo desaparecer? O me quedo en este mundo?- vamos di algo… no es tan difícil

- No me interesa si te vas o no- ¡¿que clase de respuesta es esa?!

- Solo di si o no y ayúdame en esto-

- No me interesa si estás aquí o no, por qué me preguntas si no te gustan mis respuestas?- me volvió a repetir

- Se supone que deberías odiarme y decir que me desaparezca de una- miré a sus ojos cafés que últimamente me tenían atrapado, tal vez era el hecho que ahora no los veía igual, no había ese odio de siempre en ellos... no entiendo por qué parece que no me odia tanto después de todo lo que le he hecho, bueno, el año pasado no la molesté mucho...

- Si eso es lo que quieres… aunque no te odio, sólo me da rabia lo que has hecho- ¿no me odia? ¿oí bien? – tengo que irme- dio media vuelta y se fue, eso no fue fácil pero igual no me sirvió de nada… que hago?...  no me odia... vuelve a la tierra inútil!... ya, lo decidí, suicidio... o no?

¿Por qué le sigo dando vueltas?... ojalá tuviera una de esas pistolas…así que se llaman?... bueno esas cosas muggles para matar, no creo que pueda lanzarme un hechizo… y un veneno? Si, puede ser, tengo varios muy buenos… todos estos eran mis pensamientos mientras desayunaba; todos seguían igual que siempre,  hablando, riendo y dispuestos a seguir con un día mas en su vida, tal vez preocupados por alguna tarea que no hicieron o por algún examen, nada había cambiado… y si culpo a mi padre? Puedo hacerlo mañana en la junta y avisar donde se van a reunir, será en el mismo lugar de siempre, me gusta esa idea, los van a coger a todos, o habrá una guerra… di una última mirada al gran hall, claro que faltaba tiempo pero sería el último desayuno, de pronto me choqué con la mirada de alguien, Granger tenía la vista fija en mi y parecía como si me estuviera inspeccionando bajo un microscopio, tratando de saber que pensaba… ¡voltea a otro lado niña! Como si me obedeciera miró a otro lado pero yo no hice igual, había algo... hoy está diferente... está mejor arreglada o soy yo? ¡¿Que?! Idiota que haces pensando eso, es Granger! Mejor me voy.

                                                                                              - o -

Por qué siempre que uno quiere que el tiempo pase rápido pasa tan lento? Casi no se acaba el día y aún no terminaba aunque faltara poco, estaba en la sala común de Slytherin leyendo un libro en uno de los cómodos sillones, afortunadamente todos sabían que si me interrumpían podrían morir, odio que me interrumpan y más si estoy leyendo, esa es la única forma de calmarme aunque a veces no ayuda el ruido de todos, debería ir a la biblioteca, ahí estará Granger... ¡mierda! ¡No más! Por qué pienso en esa niña, tal vez no debería ir... 

No me voy a dejar controlar por algo tan estúpido, sacudí la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento y me paré cerrando mi libro y saliendo del frío que normalmente llenaba ese lugar. La casa de las serpientes no estaría llena de calor humano y cariño ni nada de esas maricadas, al menos no de esa clase de calor humano.

Caminé despacio por los corredores desocupados, nadie iba a la biblioteca a menos que fuera una obligación y ni eso, iban, sacaban un libro y se iban, por eso me gustaba ese lugar... acostumbrado a la soledad era ya algo necesario y con tanta gente que aguantarse durante el día... casi ni me di cuenta cuando ya había llegado hasta que el saludo de la señora Pince me sacó de mis pensamientos, siempre me pasaba, el camino a la biblioteca servía para reflexionar un poco aunque nunca llegara a una conclusión que sirviera para algo.

Le devolví el saludo y me dirigí a mi lugar favorito, casi nadie iba por ahí, estaba entre la sección prohibida y los libros de magia oscura, no eran libros que a mucha gente le gustara leer y menos últimamente que todo mago o bruja que odiara a Voldemort (todo el mundo mágico para resumir) tuviera cierta repulsión a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la palabra "oscuro" o "malvado" ahora mas que nunca lo llamaban como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, es algo patético, tenerle miedo a un nombre sólo hace crecer el miedo por la persona en si... donde había oído esa frase antes?

Estaba sentado apoyando los pies el la mesa y el libro que había llevado estaba a un lado, yo sólo miraba al techo pensando... recordaba esa frase de algún lado, pero quién la dijo?... debió ser alguien con cerebro para darse cuenta de eso, cuantas personas con cerebro conozco?... bueno seguramente todo Ravenclaw pero no los conozco ni me interesa conocerlos, quién dijo esa maldita frase?... si, me acuerdo de las palabras exactas pero no de quién... de pronto un ruido sordo de una silla corriéndose me hizo perder el perfecto equilibrio que había logrado en las dos patas de atrás de la silla y caí al suelo haciendo demasiado ruido... genial, ahora el que corrió la silla va a venir a ver quién está aquí.

- Estás bien Malfoy?- me preguntó la voz de una chica, desde el piso le contesté:

- Qué te importa?- sin querer saber quien era

- Como quieras... ah... aquí estaba- ¿ah? Subí la mirada y me encontré con una chica de pelo enmarañado que estaba tratando de conseguir un libro que estaba una fila mas arriba de donde ella alcanzaba con sus manos

- Granger, Granger, Granger... dije levantándome y acercándome para ver cuál era el título del libro – oye, no te mates ahí, mira- le dije tendiendo mi ejemplar hacia ella, ese que había estado leyendo y volvió la mirada hacia mi

- Creí que sólo había uno de esos aquí-

- Este es mío- le dije sin importancia

- Gracias pero me lo quiero llevar durante un tiempo... no querrás que se unte de una sangre sucia- tienes razón Hermione... y no te quejes porque yo no lo dije; pensé para mi mismo, después recordé el tema que me había tenido tan preocupado... si voy a morir no necesitaré ese libro...

- Cógelo, ya lo terminé- le dije mintiendo aún con el libro hacia ella, me miró como si estuviera detrás del vidrio de un zoológico o algo así y después cogió el libro algo prevenida... fui amable con ella? Ya que me importa, ya de nada vale mantener la presencia, sólo es un engaño que nunca debí seguir, quien es mi padre para obligarme a mostrar decencia cuando ni el mismo la tiene... después de eso me volteé y salí de la biblioteca sin esperar a que me diera las gracias porque después de todo me había quitado mi lugar y ya no tenía a donde ir, así que volví a la mazmorra de Slytherin y seguí derecho a mi cuarto. 

                                                                                              ~*~*~*~

**NA: / ¿Les gustó? Díganme q' si xfa y dejen review... o bueno si no les gustó déjenme un review para contarme q' no les gustó o escriban a mi mail beua2@hotmail.com [es para conocer sus opiniones, acepto howlers pero no virus, ni cartas cadena, eh?] ahora si, aquí están los agradecimientos para mis viejos y fieles lectores... y los nuevos también, q' + da:**

**Hermione de Malfoy: Hey fresca q' no importa q' sea tarde mientras pongas un review. 1er voto para q' sea D/Hr**

**Punky****: Gracias por tu review! + al slash? mm... **

**Morgaine****: 3er voto para q' sea D/Hr y estoy muy feliz q' pienses q' es interesante =D**

**Lorena: Calma, calma que ya llegó otro capítulo y michisisisisimas gracias x el review**

**Rakshah****: Creo q' todos estamos de acuerdo en q' el papá de Malfoy es pura m*!@#&. ;)**

**Siobhan****: En serio te gusta?! Yuhuuuu!!!! Eso me pone demasiado feliz =D. 4to voto para q' sea un D/Hr**

**Nia_Gotica****: Q' rico q' te parezca q' tengo talento xq' yo la verdad pienso q' pude haber hecho algo mejor. A mi también me encantan las historias así [por algo escribí esta ;)] Gracias x tu review.**

**Jenny Anderson: 5to voto para q' sea un D/Hr. No te puedo decir mucho por ahora =X pero creo q' ya sabes q' va a pasar, o no?**

**Paola: No te olvidaste de mi historia!!! =D Dije q' para el próximo capítulo, es decir el 3ro así q' ya debiste recibir tu mail de todos modos gracias x tu review!! Iba en el 4to o 5to?... ah si, 6to voto para q' sea un D/Hr.**

**Lorena 2HGP: Esta vez si dejaste review de últimas pero no importa xq' igual dejaste uno, gracias!!!  Ese es un medio si o medio no? Bueno yo lo pongo como un si ^_^ [yo? Manipulando la votación? Nunca... jijiji...shhh no se lo digan a nadie] 7mo voto para q' sea un D/Hr.**

Creo q' no me faltó nadie, puse los 13 q' dejaron review, no? Si me faltó alguien ya tienen mi mail para mandarme a la m si quieren, pero tengan en cuenta q' no fue intencional, los quiero a todos no saben lo feliz q' me sentí cuando abrí mi mail y vi como seis reviews de una [casi me desmayo ^_^ ] gracias a todos, bueno los dejo xq' ya es un poquitico tarde [12:34a.m. según el reloj del computador] solo un poquito, chaitoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ReViEwS! ReViEwS! ReViEwS! ReViEwS! ReViEwS! ReViEwS! ReViEwS! ReViEwS! ReViEwS! ReViEwS! ReViEwS!


	4. I won't waste myself on you

**Disclaimer****: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling... toda la trama pertenece a mi cerebro.**

**Rating: **PG 13 - Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13 - - eres menor de 13? No me hago responsable de todo lo q' pueda pasar x tu mente después de leer esta historia. Don't sue me!

**NA: / Hola!!! Cómo van todos? Bien? ah bueno. Perdónenme la demora, fue mucho tiempo cierto? Pero tengo excusa, el sábado intenté poner el nuevo capítulo pero no sé x q' no pude entrar a la página y pues les tocó esperarse a hoy xq' ayer fue el día de independencia de Colombia [20 de Julio, q' no se les olvide] y pues estuve muy ocupada. **

Estoy muy feliz! 6 reviews! Ok, aquí doy las gracias x todos los q' si se esforzaron x escribir algo:

**Jenny Anderson: Gracias x tu review!!!! Espero q' este otro capítulo también te guste.**

**Punky**:** Creo q' esa frase también fue de mis favoritas. En serio te parece asi? Yuuuhuuu lo logré, un Draco como lo quería!!! Creo q' lo hice así xq' no me gusta mucho q' sea tan "poco hombre" en los otros fics [sin ofender a nadie] Gracias x tu review!**

**Sol: Gracias, gracias, gracias!!!... ese review me subió el ánimo demasiado, gracias!!**

**Lorena 2HPG: Gracias! Si creo q' si y en este próximo capítulo va a estar todavía + sentimental, aunq' no tanto xq' es Draco Malfoy y es un poco difícil. Aún no tengo el 5to libro... :'( pero creo q' ya solo tengo q' esperar 1 semana =D . Gracias x el review!**

**Paola: Gracias por el review! No me demoré tanto subiendo el capi o si? Digo, sólo te tuve en messenger 1 hora, o fue +? ^_^ sorry! El caso, ya leí tu fic, supongo q' ya te enteraste _y _me gustó mucho.**

**Xeidiz****: o no q' Draco es delicioso? Yo lo amo... me encanta. En serio te parece q' mi fic es muy bueno???? =D creo q' no voy a dejar de sonreír en todo el día =D yuuuhuuuu! Gracias x el review!!!**

Bueno ahí se acabaron, espero q' les guste este capítulo, ahí les vaaaaaaaa:

**From the Inside**

**I won't waste myself on you**

_I won't waste myself with you_

_I won't waste myself on you_

_Waste_ myself on you__

_You___

Cerré la puerta y decidí prepararme para mi pequeño viaje sin boleto de regreso, no necesitaría mucho, mi varita y el cuchillo en un bolsillo de la túnica y el veneno que había escogido en el otro y… el mensaje para que los encuentren, dónde lo dejo? Aquí no lo encuentran, se lo voy a dar a Granger, es la única que medio puede entender. Así que cogí una pluma y pergamino y empecé a escribir:

_Varios mortífagos se van a reunir en el cementerio de Brishtown a las 12 de la noche, deténganlos y asegúrense que no salgan nunca de Azkaban. Adiós._

Es difícil escribir una carta, en especial si no tienes afecto por ninguno de los que la vaya a leer, de todos modos no necesito que sea afectiva ni nada de esas maricadas. Al otro día me desperté algo tarde, me arreglé y decidí ir a buscar a Granger, debía estar en la biblioteca. Cuando llegué la busqué por todas partes hasta que llegué al último rincón de todos, el mismo lugar en el que yo estaba el día anterior y estaba leyendo algo, me acerqué por detrás y le dije en un susurro

- Lista para morir? – error… no debí decir eso ahora parece un fantasma, mejor lo arreglo – oye era un chiste, necesito que le entregues esto a Dumbledore, pero después de clases- poco a poco volvió a su color normal y me miró

- Por qué?-

- Solo hazlo, yo me tengo que ir-

- Tú no me mandas. Dime por qué?-

- ¡que te importa!… ya sabrás... por favor Hermione... em, Granger-

- está bien- cogió la carta aunque adentro sólo tenía el pequeño pergamino que había escrito el día anterior

- no lo abras hasta después de clases- le repetí

- bien-

- adiós- fue lo último que le dije y me fui sin saber lo que dijo después… la verdad, no me interesaba... si, claro.

Fui al comedor y cogí un pan de la mesa, después me fui a la entrada para esperar, no demoré mucho recostado contra una pared cuando entró un hombre vestido de negro junto al payaso que tenemos por director.

- señor Malfoy han venido por usted, acepte mis condolencias por la muerte de su abuelo- de que habla este? Mi abuelo murió hace mucho tiempo… idiota, la excusa para salir.

- gracias- le respondí y me fui junto al hombre que era seguramente un mortífago enviado por mi padre para llevarme

- señor Malfoy su padre le espera en casa- me dijo… si, claro mi adorado padre me espera... pensé para mi mismo sarcásticamente.

- ojalá no se tarde mucho en volver- me dijo el peliblanco... que ni lo sueñe

- si, claro- y seguí al hombre este, apenas salimos de los terrenos de Hogwarts se paró en seco

-  a dónde?- le pregunté y me respondió:

- a su casa- a casa? Está bien… y me aparecí en la mansión, aún no tenía permiso para aparecerme, no había podido salir de la mansión en todo el verano pasado para conseguirlo pero desde el año pasado lo hacía sin ningún problema, no era nada que unos cuantos galeones no ayudaran a esconder.

Miré al techo y caminé hacia las escaleras, tenía pensado darle una última vista a mi cuarto pero alguien me paró.

- Llegaremos temprano, tengo asuntos que atender con el señor tenebroso... supongo que el viejo Dumbledore lo quiere mantener todo en secreto – me dijo mi padre, lo último con una risa despectiva

- E... si eso debe ser- bien, no sabe

- Te espero a las once aquí- se volteó y se fue hacia su oficina y yo me fui a mi cuarto en el que pasé todo el resto del día hasta la hora del almuerzo en la que bajé y comí sólo en una gran mesa rectangular de unos doce puestos, era algo deprimente contando lo lúgubre del lugar y el profundo silencio en el que sólo se oían sonar los cubiertos contra el plato.

Cuando terminé volví a subir y al pasar por el cuarto de mi madre (si, sólo de ella, mis padres no comparten cuarto, ser una familia es sólo apariencia) vi que estaba sentada frente a la ventana mirando al vacío, me quedé unos segundos en la puerta, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, me gustaba ver que siempre mantenía su porte y elegancia, era una buena madre aunque no pudiera hacer mucho ya que mi padre no lo aceptaría, de pronto me habló, siempre sabe cuando estoy detrás, no se cómo.

- que buscas?- su voz era suave y algo deprimida

- nada- le respondí quedándome en el mismo sitio

- acércate- había dicho todo sin separar la mirada de la ventana, di varios pasos hasta llegar cerca de ella y por fin me vio a la cara, tenía los ojos brillantes como si fuera a llorar - ¿sabes que va a pasar hoy?-

- hay reunión- cerró los ojos y vi como unas lágrimas recorrían su cara - por qué lloras?- nunca me había permitido ser cariñoso con ella, de hecho, mi padre me lo prohibió, decía que hacía a la gente débil. Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que solo se oían sus sollozos que fue roto tras su débil voz ahora quebrada por el llanto:

- te van a marcar- fue como si me hubieran lanzado el _petrificus__ totalus, no supe que decir, pensé que Voldemort se demoraría mas tiempo en aceptarme... mierda! Sólo debe estar buscando controlar lo que hago como con todos sus mortífagos, igual, ya no me tengo que preocupar._

- no te preocupes- le dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y tratando que mi voz no mostrara la inquietud que ahora me inundaba, retiré mi mano, di media vuelta y me fui. Si seguía ahí me iba a arrepentir de todo y ya era suficiente la confusión que tenía, no podría seguir ahí y verla llorar... la quiero demasiado pero en los 16 años que he vivido no ha habido una noche en la que ella no llore y yo nunca he tenido el valor de ir a consolarla... siempre me culpo por no estar con ella aunque simplemente no puedo.

Me gustaría que fuera feliz, pero es difícil (por no decir imposible), la fuente de su dolor es la misma de mi odio a la vida... mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, a cuantas mas personas habrá reducido a la miseria? Tanto material como espiritual, no me sorprendería que el número fuera grande. Desearía poderlo matar, como su hijo sería fácil...

- joven Malfoy- me llamó uno de los elfos

- si?

- el amo le manda llamar-

- está en su oficina?- el elfo afirmó con la cabeza y volteé para ir a ese lugar... que me querrá decir?,  se enteraría que no le hice nada a Granger? Me va a matar... cómo si me importara, eso sólo me ayudaría. Toqué a la puerta y otro elfo la abrió, se hizo a un lado y me dejó entrar.

- tengo que decirte algo- dijo mi padre sin apartar la mirada de los papeles en frente de su escritorio en los que escribía algo, pasaba al siguiente, se devolvía, volvía a pasar... acostumbrado a eso me senté en una silla que había en frente cruzado de brazos. Subió la cabeza y me miró por un segundo, después volvió a su trabajo y mientras tanto me dijo:

- vas a ser marcado- noticia nueva... hice como si nada y le respondí

- que bien- no le mostré el mas mínimo interés en lo que me acababa de decir, volvió a verme a la cara y pude ver en la de él como si me fuera a preguntar algo, después volvió una vez mas la mirada a los papeles y dijo:

- eso era todo, puedes irte- no había terminado la frase cuando ya me había parado y me había ido a la puerta que el elfo volvió a abrir y yo salí, eran las cinco de la tarde, el tiempo pasa muy lento cuando quieres que pase rápido.

Ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro de todo, nunca pensé que me marcarían, al menos no por ahora, de todos modos no me gustaba la idea, sabía que no iba a ser un dibujito ahí en mi brazo, nunca había estado en una iniciación porque la primera a la que se va es a la de uno mismo aunque había estado cerca durante una de ellas y los gritos que dio el futuro mortífago me dieron la clara idea de que no era nada agradable, digo futuro mortífago porque murió antes de serlo, un seguidor de Voldemort no grita, no siente...

Recorrí nuevamente la mansión lentamente hasta mi cuarto, había empezado a llover no hace mucho, me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada. Lentamente el sonido de la lluvia me llevó a los sueños.

**NA: / **Y se fini... x ahora, el próximo capítulo es el mejor q' yo haya podido escribir, espero q' ustedes piensen lo mismo, Draco va a tener una epifanía, no necesariamente involucrada con Dios xq' creo q' el es ateo... para los q' no sabes q' es... espérense al próximo capítulo muajajajajaja, entiendan q' es una forma de q' les interese leerlo. Ok, chaitooO

Angelina

R   E   V   I   E   W   S

E    E 

V           V

I                     I

E                        E

W                             W

S                                       S


	5. Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of ...

**Disclaimer****: No entiendo por qué hay que seguir poniendo esto, ya se lo deben saber de memoria. Nada es mío todo pertenece a la todopoderosa [y mas rica que la reina de Inglaterra... _y quién ya no lo es?..._ pues, yo] J.K. Rowling y bueno también hay una que otra cosa que es de Hideaki Anno [mi Dios]**

**Rating: **PG 13 - Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13 - - Eres menor de 13? Y tu? Y tu? Si, el de camiseta azul... no? Tú tienes que tener menos de 13... no? Bueno y tu? Si tu el de pelo rojo... esta bien.... sigan todos ya no me importa sólo dejen reviews antes de irse, si?

**NA:/**Holaaaaaaaa! 5to capítulooooooo... por fin, no? Siento mucho la demora pero me quedé esperando los reviews q' nunca llegaron y fuera de eso duré toda la mañana tratando de ponerlo pero fue imposible, Fanfiction me está estresando. Bueno recibí 4 reviews en el 4to capítulo, espero q' reciba + de 5 en este... ¬_¬... ok, los agradecimientos los dejé al final para q' lean y no se aburran de mi... ah y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY POTTER!!! [Hoy es 31 de Julio x si no se habían dado cuenta y en 29 días cumplo años!!! ^_~]

**From The Inside**

**Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me**

- Que es esto?- mi voz resonó con eco dentro de un lugar muy oscuro , no podía ver nada, ni siquiera a mi mismo, poco a poco empezó a tomar forma, estaba en un cementerio, detrás de  mi había un gran portón con barrotes de hierro del cual colgaba un letrero que decía _'Cementerio Central', una de las rejas estaba descolgada pero se mantenía en su lugar gracias a una cadena que la sujetaba a la otra. _

Al lado había una pequeña edificación de ladrillos, algo que alguna vez fue una capilla, la madera de los marcos de las ventanas estaba carcomido. En frente habían cientos de lápidas, algunas caídas, otras a punto de caer, pero todas cubiertas por suciedad y algunas plantas, sin contar algunas pocas que también mostraban rastros de sangre. El pasto me llegaba por encima de los zapatos y continuaba así por todo el lugar excepto en un espacio en el centro en el que había un círculo despejado de todo.

Alrededor había un espeso y oscuro bosque, sentí un escalofrío cuando vi algo moverse entre las ramas, reconocía perfectamente el lugar... ya había estado en el muchas veces. Era el cementerio de Brishtown y no era que aquel pueblo hubiera abandonado el lugar de descanso de sus muertos, todos habían sido asesinados por mortífagos, nadie se había enterado ya que era un pueblo muy alejado de cualquier otra sociedad y después de aquel acontecimiento había sido olvidado por completo.

Un estallido sonó en el espacio del centro del cementerio en el cual ahora se encontraban varias personas con capas negras, ninguna hablaba, estaban todas formando un círculo y en la mitad estaba un hombre alto igualmente con una capa negra. Conocía aquel ritual, era una junta de mortífagos. El hombre del centro estaba diciendo algo pero sus palabras parecían en otro idioma por que no entendía nada, señaló con su varita algún lugar cerca suyo y apareció una sombra, no podía distinguir que era, estaba demasiado oscuro pero cuando la sombra empezó a moverse supe que era una persona.

- Cruccio – dijo el hombre y vi como se empezó a retorcer del dolor su víctima, estaba amarrada de pies y manos y por sus gritos supe que era una mujer. Después de un largo rato el dolor paró y Voldemort extendió su mano pálida y huesuda hasta coger por el cuello a la chica y levantarla con un mínimo de esfuerzo mientras ella se paraba torpemente en sus propios pies temblando del miedo. La miró a los ojos y dijo:

- Lumos- un rayo iluminó la cara aterrorizada de la chica y yo quedé petrificado al saber quién era.

- Te has metido en un gran problema- dijo el Señor Oscuro fríamente formando una sonrisa en su pálida cara y sin soltarla - eso ya lo debes saber, ahora lo que no sabías... vas a morir- el corazón me dio un vuelco y quise correr a salvarla pero mis pies no respondían, no importaba cuanto lo intentara mis pies seguían quietos, sentí desesperación al no poder hacer nada y quedarme solamente viendo. 

- ¡Noo!- grité al ver eso como única solución pero parecía como si no me oyeran, como si no estuviera ahí  -Hermione! no ¡suéltela!- era inútil, mis gritos resonaron por todo el lugar pero nadie volteó a mirar, nadie me oía, no podía hacer nada.

Voldemort cogió más firmemente la varita y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su víctima para no perderse el másmínimo detalle y como si lo disfrutara profundamente pronunció el conjuro más temido por cualquier mago o bruja

- Avada Kedavra- una luz verde salió de su varita y chocó contra el cuerpo de la chica, después empezó a iluminar todo impidiéndome ver nada, era demasiado brillante tuve que cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrí nuevamente todo volvió a ser negro. Me quedé completamente quieto, lo único que se oía era mi respiración... no supe qué pensar, no supe que hacer. Caí sobre mis rodillas sintiendo un gran vacío por dentro.

- Hermione... – dije en unsusurro

- _Que pasa_?- dijo una voz de mujer que pude reconocer como la de mi madre 

- La mató- puse mi cabeza en mis manos y me agaché 

_- _No era eso lo que tu ibas a hacer?-__

- Si... pero no lo hice-

_- _Y por qué no?-__

- No... n-no lo sé-

- _Por qué te duele si tu lo ibas a hacer?_- como si ignorara lo que había hecho siguió hablando... la voz era muy suave pero al mismo tiempo muy fría

- No lo sé-

- _Si lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo_-

- No es así-

- _Tu corazón me muestra cosas que tu mente no quiere aceptar_-

- No es así! Maldita sea... – dije tratando de no gritar aunque me fue imposible

- _Por qué maldices? Por qué te duele esa muerte?_-

- No... lo... se-

- _Abre tus ojos_ – lentamente quité mis manos de mi cara y levanté la cabeza, en frente estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione Granger, una luz la alumbraba desde arriba pero no podía saber de donde venía.

- _Tu la mataste_-

- ¡No!... No fui yo, fue él –

- _Fuiste tu, tu la llevaste a eso_-

- ¡Yo no la maté!-

- _Pero fue por ti, murió por ti_-

- Eso no es cierto-

- _No fue con tu mano pero tu la llevaste a la muert_e-

- ¡No! No... no- movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro sujetándola con mis manos mientras seguía repitiendo lo mismo

- _Y por qué lo niegas? Sabes que fue así_-

- No... no... no...- seguía repitiendo, mientras me encogía mas, queriéndome esconder

- Patético, mírate Draco – esa ya no era mi madre ¡era yo! Levanté un poco la cabeza y me encontré a mi mismo parado a un lado, era un yo mucho mas seguro de cómo me debía ver en ese momento, era esa persona que siempre había aparentado ser.

- Increíble... estás actuando como una niñita ¡párate! ¡Inútil! Y eres un Malfoy? Me das asco... pareces un estúpido Hufflepuff ahora... ¡párate!- quité mis manos y lo miré a los ojos, él hizo una reverencia sarcástica y caminó hacia atrás riendo mientras desaparecía consumido por la oscuridad

- Que me importa-

- _Que pasa? No eras tu?_–__

- Si... era yo-__

- _La muerte no te afectaba... por que lo hace ahora?-_ antes que pudiera decir nada volvió a hablar__

- _O es sólo esa persona?- _hubo un corto silencio hasta que hable

- Hermione... – dije otra vez en un susurro__

- _Te duele? Por qué?-_

- Por... -__

- _siempre la trataste mal, por qué te duele?-_

- no... lo...-__

- _si lo sabes... por qué la tratabas mal?_

- Yo...-

- _Quién es Hermione Granger? Que significa para ti ese nombre?-_

- _Ella es...-_

- _Por qué te duele? Por qué sientes un vacío?-  _volví a levantar la vista hacia el cuerpo de la chica que seguía ahí, entonces sentí como una lágrima bajó por mi cara y apenas llegó al piso formó ondas como si cayera en agua, la luz que iluminaba el cuerpo se apagó prohibiéndome verla mas y  todo volvió a cambiar, era como si estuviera entre el océano, rayos de luz venían de arriba iluminando al azul de las profundidades y un sonido como el latido de un corazón repicó en mis oídos

- _Por qué lloras? No la odiabas? Entonces por qué siempre la insultabas_?-

- Yo... yo... yo solo...-

_- _Por qué lo hiciste?-__

- Yo no hice nada-

_- _No hiciste nada? Por qué dejaste que todo continuara?-__

- No me pude mover-

- _Claro que si, lo hubieras podido parar si quisieras_-

- No pude! Mis pies no se movieron!-

_- _Si se podían mover, pero no quisiste.. dijiste que no hiciste nada-__

- Mierda, no puede!-

- _Vas a permitirlo?-_ de pronto aparecieron ante mis ojos miles de imágenes que cambiaban rápidamente, en todas estábamos Hermione y yo, en todas la estaba tratando mal, podía oír todos los insultos que alguna vez le dije y la voz seguía repitiendo

_- _Vas a permitirlo? Vas a dejar que pase? Vas a permitirlo?-__

- NO! – al gritar esa palabra todo volvió a quedar negro y una última frase resonó, esta vez la voz era la de mi padre

_- _Eres un inútil –__

Abrí los ojos y me encontré nuevamente en mi cama, mi corazón latía muy rápido y estaba bañado en sudor frío. El cielo ya se había oscurecido. ¿Sería una premonición? Pero como ella llegaría a manos de Voldemort?... por qué me preocupé tanto?... 

**NA:/ ... mi obra maestra... *suspiro* espero q' les haya gustado xq' estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo escrito, mi inspiración: Hideaki Anno... si ya sé, si alguien alguna ves vieron evangelion sabrán de dónde saqué la idea, no fue nada original lo sé pero para eso está el disclaimer. Don't sue me! **

Aquí van los agradecimientos a las 4 fieles lectoras q'  siempre dejan review:

**Punky****: Tu también eres genial... creo q' gracias a ti mi mamá confirmó q' estoy loca, estaba al lado mío cuando recibí tu review, me dio un ataq' de risa y ella se q'dó mirándome con cara de *ahora si se chifló* jaja... y mejor q' el tatoo sea de mariposa xq' de osito no le queda o si?... ya sé! mejor un _Draki&Voldi__ 4ever, no? Jajajajajaja... ^_~ Keep reviewing._**

**Jenny Anderson: escribí bien tu nombre? Creo q' revisé como mil veces pero si me equivoq' lo siento... me demoré mucho en poner un nuevo capítulo pero espero q' haya valido la pena la demora...Gracias x tu review.**

**Lorena 2HGP: Gracias x tu review!!! Quieres saber q' pasa? Pues ahora Draco va a... no te voy a decir! [muajajajajaja] tranquila q' ya viene el próximo capi... espero.**

**Paola: el último revi... ahorita leo tu historia... creo q' este fic sin Draco se acaba x q' entonces quién cuenta la historia? Tranquila q' ya cambié otra vez el final, aunq' no tengo muy claro q' voy a hacer, sólo sé q' alguien tiene q' morir *risa nerviosa*  soy un poquito sádica, no? Pero es algo necesario, así fue planeado desde el principio.**

Ok, ya están las cuatro, a los q' dejen review para este capítulo les aviso x mail cuando ponga el próximo así q' dejen su mail y de paso les doy un galeón a cada uno [no los estoy sobornando, yo soy muy honesta *pone cara de inocente*] ya sólo les queda hacer clic en el botón moradito de abajo, ese que dice 'Go', si es ese, hagan clic y me dicen q' les pareció... para cualquier otra cosa mi mail es  ---beua2@hotmail.com --- y no es para mandarme virus ni cartas cadenas, acepto howlers si les pareció demasiado mala, lo aceptaré, lloraré pero lo aceptaré, ok, ahora si, chaitoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Angelina

R                     E                           V                           I                         E                           W


	6. Nota de la Autora

Hola a todos!!! Esto no es un capítulo, es una nota para pedirles perdón por demorarme tanto en poner un nuevo capítulo y de paso contarles q' mañana me voy de viaje y vuelvo en 9 días exactos. Espero q' se me desbloquee el cerebro con el viaje y cuando vuelva les tenga una capítulo nuevo q' poner.

Mientras esperan les recomiendo q' lean "Harry Potter y el secreto del pasado" por Lorena 2HGP, ya pronto pone el 8vo capítulo, todo depende de mi [eso significa q' va a ser pronto ^_~... espero]. Ok, los dejo y a los q' todavía no habían leído el último capítulo xfa dejen reviews.

Angelina ^_~


	7. Throw it all away

**Disclaimer****: todo es de ella, nada es mío, me voy a comer un gusanito...**

**Rating: **PG 13 - Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13 - - Menores de 13 años ¡largo! Quieren q' los deje q'darse? Si? Pues dejen reviews, si no lo hacen es mejor que sepan que le puse un hechizo a la página y se arrepentirán de no haberlo hecho.

**NA: / Hola!!!!!! Volví!!!!! Alguien me extrañó??? Eso espero xq' yo si los extrañé muchísimo. Ya sé q' había dicho q' 9 días y un posible capítulo nuevo y pasaron como 6 meses en eso [bueno, no tanto pero casi] así q' ya les tengo un nuevo capi para q' pasen sus momentos de falta de plan. Perdonen la demora pero después de volver del viaje entré al colegio, cumplí años, conseguí el 5to libro de Harry Potter [y no lo he terminado de leer! deben sentirse orgullosos q' puse este capi sobre el libro!], el caso, tuve mil cosas q' hacer y un cerebro q' no q'ría funcionar así q' me tardé un "poquitico".**

Ya, ya, ya me callo, sé q' quieren leer, los agradecimientos al final.

**Throw****it**** **all******away******

**From****the**** **Inside********

¿Por qué me preocupé tanto?... Hermione... no... no, eso no puede ser, es una sangre sucia!... que hora es?, las seis, aún tengo mucho tiempo, demasiado... ya debieron haber salido de clases... ¡la nota! Por eso a Granger la van a matar, me va a buscar! Niña tonta... pero ella no es así, seguramente va a ir con Dumbledore, pero entonces por qué el viejo no apareció en mi sueño? Agh, me duele la cabeza. Piensa, piensa, no puedo dejar que le pase nada... ¿cómo podría llegar hasta ahí?

Puse la cabeza en mis manos mientras me sentaba contra el espaldar de la cama, mi respiración ya se estaba calmando... cómo? cómo puede llegar hasta ahí si se va sola?... aparecerse? No, no tiene permiso, miren quién habla, yo tampoco, pero, no tener permiso no significa no saber... nah, Granger no se saldría de las reglas... perfecta prefecta, hasta ya debería tener el premio anual, mierda... cómo! Cómo... debo volver a Hogwarts para impedirle que salga.

Me paré y vi mi reflejo en un espejo que había en frente y noté que mi pelo estaba desordenado igual que mi ropa, me debí mover mucho en la cama por el sueño. Me acomodé la camisa y pasé una mano por el pelo tratando de que se viera mejor, sin importarme nada mas desaparecí de mi cuarto para aparecerme justo en frente de Hogwarts, exactamente donde se acababan los límites del conjuro protector. 

Entré corriendo hasta la puerta principal desde donde empecé a caminar esperando no encontrarme con nadie, dónde estaría Granger?... si ya leyó la carta debe estar en la oficina de Dumbledore, así que me dirigí hacia ese lugar. En frente de la gárgola estaba el profesor Snape, en mi opinión, el único profesor respetable en este maldito colegio

- Que hace por aquí señor Malfoy? No se había tenido que ir?- me preguntó con cara de sospecha

- yo, tuve que volver para decirle ago importante al profesor Dumbledore- le respondí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- el director no se encuentra en su oficina- 

- no? y entonces dónde está?- le pregunté quitando la sonrisa maliciosa que había tenido en mi cara todo el tiempo

- fue llamado por el ministerio, está en Londres en este momento- me respondió y continuó juntando las cejas - para que lo necesita con tanta urgencia? Tal vez yo le pueda ayudar-

- no gracias profesor- le dije y me di la vuelta para seguir caminando sin rumbo y tratando de pensar dónde estaría... claro imbécil! En la torre de Gryffindor, y como demonios voy a llegar hasta ahí?! Agh, de pronto un estúpido Gryffindor chocó contra mi

- fíjate inútil!- le grité y vi como se encogía del miedo y movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

- lo siento- dijo con una voz temblorosa y se me ocurrió una idea. El niño ese ya se iba a ir cuando le grité que volviera, se volteó con miedo y me miró, era obvio que era de primer año.

- ¿si señor?-

- ¿vas a ir a tu casa?- le pregunté una vez mas formando mi sonrisa 

- si, señor-

- bien, vas a ir y vas a buscar a Hermione Granger, si sabes quién es, no?- le dije acercándome a su patética cara de asustado mientras el afirmaba con la cabeza - si está ahí dile que la buscan en la puerta del castillo, si llegas a decir que fui yo puedes despedirte de tu cara.

- S-si señor- qué no tiene mas palabras en su diccionario? Pensé para mi mismo mientras veía como salía corriendo por las escaleras tropezándose con sus propios pies y casi cayendo varias veces. Cuando vi que terminó de subir me dirigí a la puerta del castillo a esperar recostado contra una pared en la parte de afuera. No estuve mucho tiempo ahí cuando volvió el niñito ese corriendo.

- No... estaba... ahí... señor- me dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento por la corrida... ¡mierda!

- Buscaste bien?- le dije tratando de contenerme y no pegarle

- Si señor- ... ¿donde estará?... ¡dónde?... Granger, Granger, Granger, dónde te metiste?... biblioteca? Si ahí debe estar ese ratón come libros... volteé para entrar y vi que el niño seguía ahí mirándome.

- ¿Has pensado alguna vez que servirías mas como elfo doméstico que como humano? ¡Largo! - una vez más salió corriendo torpemente y después de dejar salir un suspiro nuevamente fui a la biblioteca. Una vez ahí busqué en cada rincón pero no la encontré y decidí preguntarle a la señora Pince.

- No, hoy no la he visto, seguramente está en su casa- ¡mierda!... no está en la torre, ni en la biblioteca ¡¿dónde mas?! 

Caminé hacia la mazmorra de Slytherin tratando de pensar... de hecho no era mi intención ir hacia allá pero los pies me llevaban solo... pasé por enfrente de la entrada pero seguí derecho hasta cruzar una esquina y me recosté contra la pared cruzando los brazos... ¿por qué me tengo que preocupar por ella? Es Granger... Hermione sangre sucia Granger.

¡No más! No me voy a preocupar por esa… sangre sucia! Soy un imbécil, por qué diablos me preocupo por esa niña! Ni merece que me fije en ella… con ese último pensamiento empecé a caminar otra vez rumbo a la puerta del castillo, la rabia me estaba invadiendo… has caído bajo Draco… me decía a mi mismo… ¡¿que te pasa imbécil?!... en ese momento una idea me golpeó, fue tan fuerte que hasta paré en seco y se me olvidó respirar… por un segundo llegué a pensar que todo lo que sentía era amor, al segundo siguiente me organicé las ideas y me di cuenta de la maricada en la que había pensado y seguí caminando aunque no tan tranquilamente como lo había esperado.

Realmente no quería volver, realmente… no quería hacer nada… me iban a marcar… ¡mierda! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿por qué no en unos años cuando tenga más ganas de existir y menos de que el resto del mundo exista?... solté un suspiro mientras caminaba por el jardín de Hogwarts con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al pasto, entonces, levanté una ceja y noté que alguien me observaba, volteé a ver y en uno de los salones estaba Snape con la mirada fija en mi y no sé por qué presentí que sabía lo que iba a pasar esa noche, si es que no lo estaba adivinando ya… claro, alguien que ya ha pasado por eso. Seguí caminando hasta salir de los terrenos anti-desaparición y… seguí caminando… no es que planeara caminar hasta la mansión, pero no quería llegar.

Ya eran como las 8 o más tarde y la noche era negra, casi no habían estrellas, el cielo estaba vacío… como yo, completamente desocupado… así era como me sentía, había algo, algo que no me dejaba ser, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, en parte era mi padre, por el otro lado era El Señor Oscuro y otro más allá era Granger, la nota y el viejete Dumbledore… todo vuelto un enredo de mierda y yo en la mitad.

_I take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you…_

~*~

Una vez más, parado en la puta mansión. No había llegado mucho más allá de Hogsmade cuando ya me cansé de caminar y decidí aparecerme. En frente había un reloj mostrando las 10, en serio me había tomado mi tiempo en llegar. Una hora… una maldita hora… maldita hora de mierda… puta, maldita hora de la mierda!... subí los escalones uno por uno y mirado cada paso que daba, debía parecer un ente haciendo eso. Finalmente llegué a arriba y empecé a caminar hacia mi cuarto, al pasar por el de mi madre no volteé a ver pero igual la puerta estaba cerrada, seguí hasta llegar al mío y me boté en la cama mirando al techo, no quería cerrar los ojos temiendo quedarme dormido otra vez. 

Increíble la forma en que se pasa el tiempo cuando no se hace nada… increíblemente lento, duré 45 minutos exactos mirando al techo y concentrándome en mi respiración, de vez en cuando pensaba en algo y nuevamente me obligaba a no hacerlo. Cuando miré mi reloj y este marcaba las y 45, me paré y fui al baño.

Faltando cinco minutos para las once paré de darle vueltas al cuarto y metí mis manos a los bolsillos de la túnica y encontré lo mismo que había dejado antes, el cuchillo y la varita en un lado y el veneno en el otro… ahora que lo pensaba ni falta me iba a hacer el veneno así que decidí dejarlo encima del escritorio junto a unas botellas de tinta. Me miré al espejo y noté que tenía los ojos rojos… cansancio debe ser… caminé una vez más por toda la mansión y bajé las escaleras para llegar al vestíbulo, me senté en el último escalón a esperar. No duré mucho ahí, cuando el reloj marcó las once un hombre vestido completamente de negro salió de su oficina, Lucius Malfoy me dijo:

- Vámos!-

**NA: / **Y entonces se fueron y Voldie los estaba esperando y…creen q' me voy a tirar la sorpresa del siguiente capítulo??? Aún no lo he escrito pero llevo planeándolo desde q' empecé a pensar en el primer capi así q' puedo prometer algo bueno ^_~ 

¿Les gusto como van las cosas? Es muy importante q' me digan, xfa, xfa, xfa, xfa… gracias!!! Ahora van los agradecimientos a las seguidoras fieles:

**Jenny Anderson:** Tú también pensaste en esa musiquita?? Creo q' me inspiré xq' vi los últimos capitulos de evangelion ^_^.  Espero q' sigas pensando q' vale la pena esperar aunq' espero no demorarme + en el próximo chap. Gracias x el revi!

**Ravenclaw's ****heir****: Conq' Ravenclaw's heir, no Lorena? ^_~ Bueno, = gracias x tu review!!! Cuando vas a poner tu fic? Para todos los q' estén leyendo déjenme decirles q' ella es la mejor escritora q' he conocido y ahora escribió un nuevo fic q' está buenísimo, espero q' lo ponga pronto, no Raven's heir? ^_^**

**Punky****: Oye tambn le puedes decir a tommy q' le manda saludos Sherman? Es una "vieja amiga" [sabrás de q' hablo si logro escribir ese fic] jajaja, te recomiendo como escudo humano a colagusano, siempre se escapa aunq' cada ves con una parte menos del cuerpo, jejeje. Bueno chik, te dejo, gracias x el review y no olvides dejar otro ahorita ^_~**

**Xeidiz****: Gracias x tu review!! Ya escribiste + de tu fic? Hace rato q' no me metía a fanfiction y la verdad estoy un poco desubicada en todo [aunq' normalmente siempre lo estoy ^_~] Ok, espero q' te haya gustado este nuevo capi.**

**Voz del silencio:** Le he dado mil vueltas a si los voy a hacer llorar con el final o no y me preocupa aún + q' lloren xq' está muy malo y no xq' sea trágico. Creo q' me perdí de algo… -- ¿Leggiments? ¬_¬? Ok = gracias x tu review!

**Punky**** [otra vez ¬_¬]: Paciencia, paciencia  niña q' aquí ya viste el nuevo capi ^_^.**

Bien, acabé, espero + revis pronto, gracias a todos los q' los dejan y los q' se toman el trabajo de leer mi historia.

Angelina --*

R

E

V

I

E

W             P

                R

                E

                T

                T

                Y                   P

                                     L

                                     E

                                     A

                                     S

                                     E

                                             ^_^


	8. From the Inside

**¡Alerta! hice un pequeño cambio al final**

**Disclaimer****: Rowling tuvo la gran imaginación para crear este mundo… y q´?! yo tmbn pude haberlo hecho pero ella nació primero ¬_¬' de todos modos se le agradece por crear a Draco Malfoy pero todo lo q he escrito me pertenece.**

**Rating****: PG 13 - Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13 - - Ahora si q es en serio, si eres menor de 13 años, o eres flojo para la sangre, o mujer embarazada, o sufres de problemas cardiacos, no deberías seguir, no me hago responsable de nada, si me piensas demandar ya tengo mi argumento: locura temporal.**

**N.A****:/ Hola!! Por fin, no? Aquí está, el último capítulo, espero q les guste, me la pasé muy bien escribiendo como… eee mejor lean si quieren saber, jeje… **

**From the inside**

- vamos!- y desapareció dejando atrás el sonido de un disparo, yo solo miré al techo, cerré los ojos, di un suspiro y desaparecí detrás de él.

Segundos después estaba parado en el mismo lugar de mi sueño, solo que esta vez era muy real y no había ninguna reunión tomando lugar en la mitad del claro aunque si estaba un hombre encapuchado, sabía quién era pues Lucius estaba hablando con el bajando la cabeza cada rato... definitivamente no pienso ser así... me dije a mi mismo y avancé con pasos seguros hacia este lugar. Una vez al lado de mi padre, como siempre me ignoró, así que como si fuera un niño chiquito me puse a intentar ver bajo la capucha del señor tenebroso pero tratando de no ser muy obvio, la verdad nunca se la había visto.

De pronto, una mano se apoyó en mi espalda y me obligó a agachar la cabeza, cuando la volví a levantar unos ojos rojos me estaban mirando fijamente y mi padre quitó su mano de encima mío.

- el joven Malfoy- dijo el señor oscuro con malicia - tienes que ser muy valiente, la mayoría no se atreve a mirarme a la cara- en ese momento miré a mi padre y volví la mirada al blanco rostro de antes el cual dio un suspiro y siguió- imagino que ya fuiste informado... pertenecerás a mi círculo más cercano de mortífagos- con esto asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dije:

- si señor-

- muy bien, entonces...- antes de terminar la frase hizo señas a un hombre pequeño y calvo que se encontraba más allá, este llegó corriendo y el innombrable tomó su brazo bruscamente, levantó la manga de su túnica y presionó sobre la marca de calavera de su antebrazo causándole dolor... en mi opinión, para lo único que servía esa rata era para eso, un imbécil completo, si no hubiera traicionado a los Potter le hubiera ido mejor.

Segundos después fueron apareciendo sombras alrededor y acercándose a su señor... el de ellos, porque mío nunca... y uno se paró al lado:

- Draco! Que sorpresa tenerte aquí- dijo Bellatrix - así que te nos unes formalmente-

- será?- le respondí sarcásticamente y ella sonrió de la misma forma, después se acercó al señor tenebroso y susurró algo, el volvió su mirada a mi mientras Lestrange seguía hablando, miré donde había estado mi padre hace unos minutos pero ahora se encontraba ocupando su puesto en el círculo, volví a mirar en frente y noté a Bellatrix mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa cínica en la cara, después se fue a su puesto en el círculo.

- señor Malfoy- al oír esto volteé a ver a quién me hablaba - empezaremos con una prueba-

- prueba?- me oí a mi mismo preguntar

- así es - y movió su varita haciendo aparecer una sombra a sus pies - será fácil, bueno eso suponía pero al parecer usted no comparte esa idea conmigo- no supe porque pero se me ocurrió pensar en Hermione y miré rápidamente a la sombra que estaba atada con celo mágico.

- solo es eso... mátala, que esperas? - en eso la tomó por el cuello y la levantó sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo... igual al sueño, no, era igual al sueño pero yo sería quien la iba a matar.. respiré hondo y apunté mi varita pero en ese momento aparecieron alrededor varias personas, sentí una varita contra mi cabeza y a alguien decir

- déjala!- era Potter, Dumbledore también apuntaba con su varita al innombrable y varios mortífagos alrededor ya estaban peleando con todos los magos del ministerio y seguidores del viejete Dumbledore. En segundos Dumbledore y el señor oscuro habían empezado un duelo dejando a Granger a un lado pero mi varita seguía apuntandola ella y la de Potter a mi cabeza

- quieres jugar al más rápido?- le dije sarcásticamente

- no estaría mal- me respondió- pero no con ella de blanco- en eso me di la vuelta tomándolo desprevenido y cogí su varita, después, apuntándole con las dos le dije:

- boo hoo, Potter tiene miedo por su novia- y el respondió bajando la voz y en tono amenazante

- como quisieras que fuera la tuya Malfoy -

- qué?! Mira imbécil...-

- expeliarmus!- Granger fue liberada y me lanzó el hechizo haciendo que ambas varitas volaran de mis manos. Potter corrió a rescatarlas y yo detrás de él, a pocos pasos de alcanzarlas Bellatrix cogió la de Potter y le dijo:

- apuesto a que quieres matarme- el imbécil solo con mirarla le respondió que eso estaba esperando. Me lanzó la mía y dijo - lárgate! el señor Potter y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar- y le lanzó a el su varita

- qué haces perra?!-

- dije que te largues!- en eso una luz roja cayó al lado mío, al voltearme vi a un tipo del ministerio que falló en su hechizo, así que le lancé el avada quedabra y cayó al piso, Lestrange y Potter se habían alejado en medio de su duelo pero en ese momento me importó un culo si se mataban mutuamente porque vi a mi padre libre, listo para poder vengarme a mi mismo de él, matarlo… y no tendría problemas al hacerlo.

- cruciatus!- grité pero el se alcanzó a dar cuenta y me devolvió el hechizo, sentí como mil cuchillos me atravesaban la piel, como se me quemaban los huesos y en medio de todo oía la voz de Lucius:

- creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Eres un inútil! No puedes hacer nada bien, si hubieras matado a la sangre sucia cuando tocaba no estaríamos en esto- en eso dejó de hablar y retiró el conjuro, intenté pararme pero me golpeó la espalda y volví a caer – eres igual de débil a tu madre, débil, no sirvió de nada todo lo que te enseñé…- en ese momento sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo volvían a tener fuerza pero no iba a ser tan estúpido como para intentar pararme otra vez, sujeté mi varita con más fuerza entre mi mano y mi cerebro empezó a buscar un buen hechizo para el momento, el primero que se ocurrió fue el mismo por el que estaba tumbado en el piso pero no era muy buena idea, ya había comprobado que Lucius era más rápido que yo, otro fue el imperius, si lograba que no se diera cuenta de lo que le iba a hacer… hice como si me fuera a parar otra vez, pero más despacio, cuando levantó su varita yo hice lo mismo y lanzamos el hechizo a la vez… dos mentes asesinas trabajan igual y más cuando una educó a la otra… los dos hechizos peleaban en medio del aire entre las varitas, era un riesgo quedarme ahí, me corrí y quité mi varita dejando que su imperius pegara contra una lápida derrumbándola, me paré lo más rápido posible pero el había lanzado otro hechizo.

- impedimenta!- grité desviándolo y después seguí con un - cruciatus!- pero el fácilmente lo esquivó. Gritaba cada conjuro que llegaba a mi mente y esquivaba cualquiera de los que me mandaba hasta que el maldito fue más rápido y sentí como si me hubiera apuñalado en el costado izquierdo, ese hechizo fue el único que nunca me enseñó… era obvio, no? Con el que me atacaría… pero dos pueden jugar ese juego y saqué el cuchillo que estaba en mi bolsillo desde el día anterior, blandiendo mi varita como una espada dije: - driarta!- y una bola de fuego se dirigió hacia ese hombre que estaba en frente, logró esquivarla pero mientras se distrajo con eso lo ataqué con el cuchillo logrando hacer un corte en su brazo derecho, por lo que soltó la varita. Se me acababan las energías, estaba lleno de sangre… mis manos, mi ropa, pero aún así no me iba a dejar vencer y menos por ese hombre. La bola de fuego que lancé había creado un incendio en una parte del cementerio, eso me ayudó a ver su cara, había recuperado su varita pero esta vez estaba en su mano izquierda, podría ganarle, estaba débil… aunque yo más…

- expeliarmus!- una luz roja salió de mi varita para chocar contra otra verde, lo intenté otra vez pero una vez más el rayo chocó contra otra luz esta vez del mismo color, las dos varitas salieron volando, la de Lucius fue a caer en medio del fuego y por más que corrió no pudo cogerla a tiempo, la mía no tenía idea donde había caído, no había forma de recuperarlas, pero yo tenía la ventaja ahora, tenía el cuchillo y el no. Corrí hacia el, intenté acribillarlo en el estómago pero no logré más que un corte superficial, el se volteó y me cogió la mano, le lancé un puño con la que me quedaba libre logrando apartarlo:

- ahora quién es el inútil?! Ah?- me acerqué a pegarle nuevamente pero el cogió mi puño en el aire y me respondió:

- sigues siendo tu! No me logras vencer con una varita, no logras hacer nada como se debe, te intentas defender como un sucio muggle porque no puedes con la magia!, maldita sea la hora en que naciste!- sus palabras me llenaron de rabia, finalmente el cuchillo logró su propósito, sentí como entraba en la piel de ese hombre, sentí la tibia sangre que tocaba mi mano y vi su cara de angustia mirarme a los ojos con odio, el mismo sentimiento que yo le estaba expresando en ese momento, cayó al piso pero yo no me moví, lo seguía viendo… como su mirada quedaba fija en algún punto que nadie más podía ver y levanté la vista, el paisaje era devastador, cuerpos caídos por todas partes, el incendio había alejado a todos lo que seguían vivos de ahí y me encontré con otros ojos mirándome fijamente y con horror… en ese momento yo también caí, toda la fuerza que había logrado juntar para cumplir con mi objetivo se había ido, junto con la sangre que había derramado, no podía ver bien… de un momento a otro una imagen pasó por mi mente… estaba junto a mi madre, yo era muy pequeño, debía tener unos 4 años, ella estaba frente al espejo maquillándose, sus largos dedos tomaban un cepillo del tocador y lo pasaba por su largo cabello, y me miraba a mi… sentí una presencia a mi lado y una mano que levantaba mi cabeza que hace poco descansaba en el suelo sin darme cuenta

- Malfoy? Malfoy, responde! Malfoy!- era ella

- Hermione?-

- Oh, Merlín, puedes pararte?- me dijo mientras pude notar lo preocupada que estaba

- No… - otro recuerdo me obligó a cerrar los ojos… estaba en un almuerzo elegante, lo recuerdo, unos de los miles de banquetes que hacían en la mansión, estaba rodeado de gente, pero no conocía a nadie, en medio de la multitud que hablaba y reía falsamente aparecía mi padre y me tomaba por el brazo, prácticamente hundía sus uñas y sabía que estaba enfadado, el miedo me invadía, que me iba a hacer… y volví al presente

- Draco! Responde! mierda, mierda, mierda…qué hago? Mierda…-

- Nunca pensé que te oiría decir groserías-

- Quédate despierto… trataré de moverte… tengo que llevarte con alguien que te cure…-

- No… no me puedo mover… déjame-

- Qué? Eres imbécil,o que? …Ayúdate, no puedo sola, pesas mucho…- su voz se fue apagando…estaba en Hogwarts, ese día… era mi primer día ahí – Malfoy, Draco- decía McGonagall, yo me paré y avancé hacia ella, seguro de mis pasos, sabía que quedaría en Slytherin, después de todo era un Malfoy…

- Draco!...maldita sea…- volví a oír a Hermione, la miré por un rato y levanté mi mano para quitar un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara

- Por qué te preocupas?- le dije irónicamente, estoy muriendo, no?...casi no podía hablar, mientras la veía a ella veía también recuerdos, día tras día de mi primer año en Hogwarts, después en mi segundo año, mi primer partido de Quidditch pero la seguía oyendo a ella, se veía muy preocupada

- Te parece poco? Estás sangrando y…-

- Se te olvida quién soy? O que?-

- Claro que no, es por eso que estoy ayudándote-

- Te salvé… mejor dicho, no te maté y me la estás devolviendo- 

- No.... yo...-  y bajó su mirada dejándome confundido… solo me ayudada porque me debía la vida o no? Intenté alejarme un poco pero mi cuerpo no respondió, había perdido mucha sangre por la herida... así que así se siente morir? Estoy viendo mi vida ante mis ojos, no siento nada… ni siquiera puedo oír bien, sé que Hermione está gritando algo, creo que está pidiendo ayuda…

- No pierdas tu tiempo- le dije con mi último esfuerzo y ella se acercó todavía más preocupada que antes.

- No… no... – una lágrima apareció y seguí con la mirada todo su recorrido por su rostro y finalmente cuando cayó en mi túnica, volví a mirarla a ella y cerré mis ojos grabando ese como un último recuerdo, después… se hizo la oscuridad…

_I take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you…_

_I won't waste myself with you_

_I won't waste myself on you_

_Waste__ myself on you_

_You_

**N.A:/** FIN Tha end! Se fi ni!!! El acabose… del empesose?... nah

Y que tal? Les gustó mi gran final? Si ya sé… muy cursi para como iba la historia.

Todavía qda un mini final, no se qden aquí ^_~

Angelina-*


	9. Un final para el final

   .·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.·'·.

**UN FINAL PARA EL FINAL**

Y que en donde estoy? Mmm… si, es obvio q esté en algún lado si estoy contando esto… bueno, empecemos a descartar lugares:  el cielo?... nahh es algo imposible…  el infierno? … puede ser, pero tenía entendido que hacía calor ahí… realmente no lo sé… parece la mitad de la nada, sigo sabiendo q pasa en el mundo, ha pasado un año, o más?

El caso es q ya mi generación salió de Hogwarts, el cara rajada mató a Voldemort en el último año…  mi madre vendió la mansión Malfoy apenas se enteró q tanto su esposo como su hijo habían muerto, creo que ni le dolió pero igual, ahora la mansión es un reformatorio para mortífagos, creo que encontraron la mayoría de los artefactos oscuros que Lucius escondió pero aún faltan muchos… y pues ese hombre que mencioné ahora.. mmm…. No sé donde está ese beeeeppp  aahrggh beeeeep…no se pueden decir groserías aquí…beeeeep…el caso… no lo he visto por ningún lado, esa es otra opción por la que sé que esto no es el infierno, y la verdad no me importa lo que haya pasado con el beeep desgraciado de la beeeep argh.

Bueno Crabbe y Goyle están en San Mungo, perdieron la memoria, no esperen… nacieron sin memoria… entonces por qué es que están ahí? Ahh si porque Voldemort les lanzó un hechizo inmobilizador y no han encontrado el contrahechizo para eso. Pobres idiotas, jajaja.

Parkinson, mmm, creo que se casó con un imbécil con plata, para lo que me importa la beeep esa. Ahh... ¿les conté que su querido Dumbledore murió? Siii, el viejete murió en la última lucha contra el señor Oscuro. Mmm, qué más queda por ahí? … el pelirrojo Weasley trabaja como auror, el idiota no logra nada aparte de volverse del mismo color que su pelo cada vez que presenta una prueba para completar su curso, jajajaja, pensé que eso solo lo lograba Longbottom, bueno aunque él ha progresado, McGonagall le ha ofrecido trabajo en Hogwarts, cuando reconstruyan el castillo empezará a dictar clases, aunque siempre he pensado que trabajar ahí solo lo hacen los que no encontraron un mejor trabajo.

Y Hermione, ella… bueno fue a una universidad muggle… raro en la comelibros... está estudiando otros idiomas y algo de historia, también periodasimo… se pronunciaba así?... bueno… debí haberle dicho lo que sentía… idiota hasta el último segundo, no? *suspiro*  …aquí termino esto, beeep beeep por qué demonios no se pueden decir groserías aquí!!! beep beep beep aargghh

**N.A:/** Un final raro… es q se me ocurrió y decidí escribirlo, Malfoy tenía que estar en algún lado para poder contar la historia, no? Si no les gusta que haya muerto pues de malas, jajajaja risa malvada … lo dije, alguien iba a morir.  El otro capítulo se me hizo algo complicado, tenía otro final, pero era demasiado cursi para como iba la historia, y con este no es que haya cambiado mucho… igual, saben lo difícil que es encontrarle sinónimos a Voldemort? Sufría cada vez que tenía q nombrarlo, no quería q siempre fuera "el señor oscuro" y no me imaginaba a un mortífago, bueno, casi mortífago decirle Voldemort. 

**Punky:** Gracias por tu review!!! Y sip, lo siento x la demora ^_^'

**Jenny Anderson:** Ya ya, ya llegó, nunca dije q fuera cumplida para eso, igual gracias x tu review!

**Lucía:** Una nueva lectora!! Ojalá sigas leyendo otras historias mías xq esta ya se acabó aquí, gracias x el revi!

**Xeidiz:** Ya actualizaste desde el último review q te dejé? Ya no me tienes q descuartizar, jeje. Gracis x el review!!

**La_Peye_Malfoy:** Oooopppsss, creo q no cumplí con ninguna de tus condiciones, sorry, será para la próxima.

**Petit Charat**: Gracias! Me gusta q te guste, jejejeje. En el sueño no estaba muerto, es q estaba solo mirando, creo q si se iba a suicidar pero con el enredo q tenía en la cabeza como q todo le salió al revés  tu crees q le parezca si hace si hace algo noble o no? Creo q el resto ya te lo debió responder el capítulo, si no ç, dejas un revi y preguntas, ok, sigo...

**Ross malfoy:** la estabas leyendo y no dejaste reviews antes?! Bueno... mejor tarde q nunca pero bueno.. igual gracias!

**Ravenclaw's Heir: **Uuuy como q me demore un "poquitico" no? Igual gracias x tu review!!!! Cuando actualizas tu fic?? Ya quiero leerlo!, jeje ^_^'

**Malfoy-Obsession:** Creo q te equivocaste... es un fic, no un review, jejejejeje bueno el caso, ya leí tu historia, ta bien tienes q seguirla, ok, gracias x el review!!!

**Paola:** Creo q le pegué a todo el mundo el decirle Granger a Hermione, jejeje ya actualizaste tu fic del vampiro?? 

Y yaa para el final: GRACIAS KATIE!!!  Mi beta reader desde hoy, bueno desde hace rato pero no era oficial. Ahora si, los dejo para q cojan oficio, chao!!

PRÓXIMAMENTE: De hecho no sé ni como le voy a poner de título pero algo será.


End file.
